


gamma and delta

by Waluigi (Tooth)



Series: filthy OC shit [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Size Difference, Threesome, also tentacles and other kinky magic shit, fuck this it's one in the morning i'm not naming every single thing that's wrong with this, some more of that cuntvore thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Waluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more of the kinky OC shit i told my friend on skype, loosely followin the previous filth<br/>i'm havin a pretty bad time rn, can't write, fucked up my college intake tests and am currently havin the worst cramps i had in my fuckin life<br/>so i figured i'd post more of this shit, cuz everytime i get a comment or even just a kudos on these it makes me smile, knowin i'm not the only filthy hoe out there, heh<br/>so yeah, enjoy if u can buds</p>
            </blockquote>





	gamma and delta

gamma n delta right  
u remember these two fuckers  
they're like alpha n omega but they're evli, kinda  
they hang out in a corrupted partially crumbling sphere close to the void, but not quite in it yet  
ya can go into the void and back from this place too, if u go a certain way  
n these two huge assholes are exploitin the shit outta it  
they hang around in that place n whoever comes around they are dick to them  
or, u know, put their dick in them  
n like they're not really in the noncon territory, more so in the dubcon, but shit still kinda fucked up  
also these two dudes are huge, ya know, like alpha n omega  
anyway one day they find another sans in there  
n it's an underswap one, i usually call him just "the lill' guy", doesn't matter too much  
so he tiny, tho not nearly as tiny as marcus, n he real cute n innocent lookin  
n he apparently got sent here by his pappers who then went on a mission to get him back but is just in the process of finding him but not havin much luck because the void is a fuckin clusterfuck of mazelike places that make no sense  
anyway delta n gamma are chillin when suddenly they spot this lill guy wanderin around pretty much aimlessly n gamma is like holy shit dude look  
n delta is like what  
n gamma is like bro take a fuckin look at that lill thing lookit him  
n delta is like omg holy shit??  
lmao let's fuq him  
n without much hesitation they march out n confront him n this lill sans lookin kinda scared cuz these two big, but he remains really polite and formal like greetings gentlemen you wouldn't happen to know where the exit is would you?  
n they effectively trap him against a wall just like leanin over him like heh, lill guy, you wandered into the wrong part of the void  
n delta is like yea boi we gunn fuck ya up  
n gamma is like ya look delicious ya lill thing  
n dis sans just kinda lookin up at them with the big cute eyes n delta grabs his arms n just lifts him up like heyyy, we won't hurt'chya if u don't fight back  
n they get him in between them but he just tremblin and lookin up at them with those cutesy eyes n shaky lip n they start reconsiderin  
n both of them only like go on when the other one does, but gettin slower n more hesitant until eventually they both just stop n delta is like bro i can't n gamma is like same bro  
n they just let go of him n the lill thing looks like, curious?? whatever man  
these two big fuckers are outta here  
n they leave him alone  
then later gamma is on his own, just chillin, sittin around, then suddenly this lill guy shows up again n gamma is like dafuq?? whata doin here  
n he come closer n just like, has this smile and hands behind his back n just like, lookin at gamma n gamma is like ????????  
n the lill guy comes closer like hi!  
n gamma is like /:I what  
n the lill guy is like we've met before u remember??  
n gamma is like um, yea?  
n the lill guy is like what's your name?  
n gamma is like it's gamma  
n the lill guy is like cool i'm sans!  
n gamma is like we're all sans, dummy  
n the lill guy is like so you really are me from a different reality??? that's so cool!  
n gamma is like what the fuck kid gedouttaheer don'chya remember the last time  
n the lill guy is like um, yeah, heh, it's kind of why i'm here??  
n gamma is like ???????????????????????  
n the lill guy is like well, you know, you made it look like something was about to happen, you even said you wouldn't hurt me and, then, you just left? did i do something to offend you gentlemen i really didn't mean to  
n gamma is like wait  
waaaait  
what  
dude we were gonna, you know, do that- things, you know- like, uh  
n the lill guy just stares up at him with this cheerful sincere smile waiting what he'll say like he just looks so damn innocent n gamma feels really bad  
then he finally like, you know, we were gonna fuck you  
n the lill guy is like yes, i know!  
n gamma just stares at him n the lill guy is like so what happened that you abandoned that cause?  
n gamma is just like well we didn't wanna, you know, hurt'chya?? you were scared and we just didn't wanna scar u for life i guess, i dunno leave me alone  
n the lill guy is like oh, i wasn't really scared, i just though that's what you wanted  
n gamma is like what the- look, lill guy, why are you here??  
n the lill guy is like well, i thought i'd clear the possible misconceptions and apologize and maybe ask if you'd be interested in going all the way through with that  
n gamma is just like what the????? fuck???  
ya want me to fuck ya?  
i mean you're pretty tiny n i could hurt ya easily-  
n the lill guy is like oh i assure you i would really like this! you're so big and strong...  
n now he huggin his huge fuckin arm n gamma still so fucked up like what the hell is goin on here what the fuck did i smoke  
but then he just kinda accepts it n smiles with that huge sharp toothed maw maliciously like heyyy, if ya want it ya can get it  
n looms over him all ominous like i won't back down this time, hope ya know what you're in for ya lill-  
n the lill guy is like of course!  
n just looks all happy n giddy like if he was goin to a fuckin themepark n not get fucked by this huge sadistic asshole  
n gamma still surprised by that, but he quickly collect himself n grabs the lill guy roughly n just what the fuck this guy has a butt  
n the lill guy is like yeah i need more flesh to store my magic  
it glows in the dark, pretty cool right??  
n gamma is gettin kinda frustrated cuz this lill shit is just so cheery and adamant in his politeness like does he not know who gamma n delta are round here dumb little shit he'll show him  
n he grabs him n sits him up in his lap n grabs his ass roughly, grinnin  
but the lill guy just smiles real wide and flustered like yes!  
n gamma just gettin more pissed so he takes his clothes off n burries his face in his neckspine n touches him roughly but the lill guy is apparently lovin this???? what?????  
n he just keeps moanin all happily n smilin wide n blushin all blue n just enjoyin the fuck outta this n keeps praisin the big guy like yes! that's nice! please do that! you're very good at this!  
so gamma like i'll wanna see your fuckin little smile when i'm deep in that pussy you cheery lill bitch n he burries his fingers in his crotch n finds a vag which he promptly starts to finger roughly, huffin like an animal while the lill guy just gets louder n more excited  
n he wet af n gamma is like i'm gonna wipe that stupid smile off yer face n gets up n slams the lill guy on the bed real hard on his back n his d is huge ya know n he stands over him holdin that huge thing like a fuckin weapon like get ready ya lill shit but to his frustration the lill guy so fuckin excited n gamma is like FUCKIN HELL MAN SHOW SOME RESPECT  
so he pretty much pounces on him n grabs his lill body n it goes in n like  
srsly it's a big size difference that thing is as big as the lill guys arm n he not fuckin around he stuffs it halfway in n just grins like aw yea this will do it  
but plottwist the lill guy into it  
hella  
n at first gamma is mad af but like the lill guy just looks so happy n enjoyin himself so much n shit he tight n soft n pretty n gamma slowly turns like he, actually, kinda likes that the lill guy is so into it??  
so his maliciousness kinda turns into that yea you like that do ya come on say it n the lill guy just like YES! YES! THIS IS VERY GOOD!  
he loud and all starry eyed n keeps grabbin at gamma n then he gets all MORE! n gamma is like w-what?? n the lill guy is like GIVE ME MORE! PLEASE! AH! YES! n gamma is like dude i'm already more than halfway in that's like fourty times the daily recommended dose of my dick for anybody n ur real smol but the lill guy keeps beggin like I CAN HANDLE IT PLEASE PLEASE HARDER n gamma is like mmokay  
n he goin in deeper n the lill guy so happy with that he moanin like a goddamn anime titty schoolgirl n is just enjoyin himself so damn much n honestly gamma likin it too like damn he tight n real warm n like even tho he so deep his magic organs reach just fine like this guy's gotta have insane amount of magic integrity he must be a fuckin wiz  
now the lill guy askin again for more just moanin n screamin n gamma is like bitch u too lill to be this kinky damn  
n he wantin it fast n hard n DEEPER PLEASE! AH! AH! PLEASE!  
n gamma like ah- ya- ya stupid lill hoe- ah- i'm gunn fuckin rip ya- ah- in two  
then he just grins like but ya asked for it so  
n he goes in all the way n the lill guy just screams out n praises him more n is just so damn ecstatic n happy n truth be this shit hot man like gamma losin it hard rn n he growls loudly like shit fam i'm gunn cum but the lill guy just stops moanin like NO DON'T COME YET! n just suddenly pushes gamma away with magic so strong gamma can't even fuckin believe it n he reaches down n grabs the base of his dick n squeezes it tightly n gamma so staggered he doesn't even protest till after a moment the lill guy let's go like there! now you can last a little longer! n he smilin so sincerely but gamma pissd like how fuckin dare ya you lill shit you'll pay for dat  
n he pushes him down hard n just pins him against the bed n goes so fuckin hard on him like he really wanna show him who's boss maybe even hurt him a bit but the more he tries to do that the more the lill guy is lovin it like he wants it real hard n gamma can't even keep up  
then gamma like holds the lill guy in his huge fuckin bear arms tightly like don't try shit this time, kay here it is i'm gunn cum fo real this time  
n the lill guy goes HOW MUCH?!  
n gamma goes like ???? ?? ? what???  
then suddenly the lill guy grabs his sides from under him n gamma just goes perplex when a huge fuckin wave of magic fills him n he can feel is affecting his own magic so hard n just that feelin gets so fuckin intense n he roars out half in surprise half in orgasm as he comes harder than he ever did his whole body just filled with magic n holy shit that's a lotta cum like damn  
n the lill guy just fuckin loves it he yellin so loudly but now gamma is too cuz damn like damn  
he fills up that lill guys magic insides hella then just fuckin almost passes out he like slumps down then his legs give out n he slowly slips down on the floor n just kinda lays there catchin his breath completely exhaused n kinda startled  
n the lill guy just heaves a few times then exhales in bliss n sits up all satisfied n comfortable lookin n gamma too tired to even say anythin n just like  
the lill guy doesn't even look too breathy he puts on that cheery smile like that was great! i liked that! did you like that?  
n gamma just like... wwwwhat?  
n the lill guy comes down to him n caresses him softly n gives him kisses n gamma just too fuckin rekt n confused to tell him off like what the fuck was that  
he not even sure what to think like did he just totally get owned by this little smiley bitch?? what  
so he just keeps silent while the lill guy pets n comforts him  
\---  
kay so like  
i decided to name the lill guy something like  
toby  
whatever  
so he n gamma fuck right n gamma just fuckin almost blacks out cuz the lill guy got so fuckin needy n intense n that magic surge n then gamma just fell on the ground heavin like me when i run for more than 10 seconds while the lill fucker just sighed in content n then just  
sat there on the edge of the bed dangling his legs all cheery like  
no fuckin biggie  
n gamma kinda pissd cuz he lost his composure so bad n toby didn't even need to catch his breath  
n later he tells delta bout it like i fucked w/ the lill guy  
n delta is like whoa srsly how could ya you sick fucker?  
n gamma like chill man he wanted it n like  
damn son  
that lill guy is  
holy shit  
n delta is like what  
n gamma is like dude he fucked the shit outta me even tho i topped like he really fucked me up  
n delta is like LMAO U FO'REAL THAT LILL GUY FUCKED YA OVER SO HARD LOOOL  
n gamma is like shut the fuck up okay you big dumb fucker he's not as innocent as he looks  
n delta is like yea or ur just a pussy lmao  
n gamma is like  
well  
we're clones  
so jokes on us both your idiot  
n delta is like shit ur right  
still tho that seems fuckin ridiculous  
n gamma is like come on then n see for urself i'm tellin ya he kinky  
n delta like ok lets take a fuckin look  
n they confront the lill guy all dangerous like n at first it looks like toby scared but nope  
delta has this whole talk about how he too small to fuck around in here n toby all like ah yes but you're both very fine gentlemen are you not?  
n he comes closer n like touches his bone biceps like you're very fine indeed  
n delta like whoa ???  
n gamma like i told ya man  
this lill fucker got the upper hand rn  
n gamma like well, not for long he ain't  
n he grabs him roughly by his arms from behind n lifts him up like you'll like how fine i am when i'm 30 inches deep you lill fucker  
n toby like yesss!  
n delta like whoa u weren't shittin me holy shit  
lmao let's fuck him up good  
n he like sits on the bed with toby in his lap, his back to deltas chest, n he touchin him roughly n growlin into his neck vertebrae while gamma just standin there unsurely cuz like how's this shit gunn go down nobody knows  
then delta reaches down n feels round n starts stickin his fingers in n toby all moanin n smiling wide n flustered like yes please! good!  
then delta like wait a sec whoa u actually got an ass??? this guy has an ass dude  
n gamma is like i knoooow! crazy right  
n delta like omg dis gun be good  
n he sticks his fingers in there instead n toby shakin n archin his back but delta holds him down hard but toby ain't tryin to fight back he loves it, loudly  
then delta grabs him under the femurs n lifts him up n lowers him down on his dick just a bit n lookin how toby likin it n he likes it hella n begs for more but delta goin slow n teasin so far n enjoyin toby pushin harder to get more like this lill guy so thirsty  
but who aint right lmao  
then gamma comes in like how bout i help ya out n he buries his face into tobys spread front n goes for that vag n toby holdin onto his head n just praisin both of them loudly but they both go real slow n toby desperate  
then gamma grabs him n sits on a lill chair right opposite delta n he grabs toby by the femurs again n like lays him on his chest, ectobelly to ectobelly, spreadin his lill butt till delta gets up a bit n goes back in  
n this time he goes in deeper, halfway, all the way, n toby like YES! YES! PLEASE! AH YES! HARDER! so delta like lmao sure n he fucks him pretty damn hard  
n like obviously his insides work differently, he full of magic n really good at controllin it so he able to take it n he loves it hella  
so delta doin him from behind hard while gamma holdin him against himself n toby wraps his lill arms around him as much as he can n just moans n yells all happy n flustered af till things go even harder n he like AH! YES! YES PLEASE, SO CLOSE!  
then that big fucker stops n pulls out like lmao u wish u lill shit  
n toby just catchin is breath n he whines like no don't stop, please go on  
then delta grabs him under the arms again n sits back down n holds him in his lap while gamma gets up n takes out his own dick like now's my turn to fuck ya up  
n he rubs the huge fuckin tip over his vag then presses in hard n toby just goes yellin in bliss AH YES! YEEEES! n gamma like lmao ur such a kinky lill bastard  
n he fucks him so fukin hard like he takin no time he knows if he tried to be gentle n not hurt him the lill guy would just beg him to go harder so now he doin him like this all the way in him n even seein his huge fuckin dick through the little guys blue glowin ectoflesh coverin his bones all round n quite suddenly toby just arches his back violently n grabs at their clothes n comes screamin n gamma like yea take that you lill shit i dominated ya  
but they both still not done right so outta the reckless malicion they not waitin for him to collect himself n while still in him he lifts him up a bit till his butt pressed against deltas dick again n he like i ain't even sure that'll fit lmao n gamma like that's his fuckin problem n he goes back in pretty damn deep n toby just gasps out for breath cuz holy fuck he damn full  
n they so proud of themselves like yea we're the dominant fuckers here u ain't gonn overfuck us but the moment toby catches his breath he yells out in bliss and praise and just blabbers out how he loves how big they are n how hard they are on him n how much he lovin it  
so they both go faster just smushin him between their bodies like he so tiny n pretty much filled up with dicks but he still good he still wantin more  
so they go even harder on him but by this time it gettin too heated for them to think straight n they just fuck him however it goes n toby still smilin n moanin like he enjoyin himself so much n then gamma n delta both grab him harder n go wide eyed like fuck here it goes n the lill fucker suddenly lights up with some intense fuckin magic n he grabs onto both of them n the surge shocks them again n they both lose their breath simultaneously n shake violently as the fuckin magic overtakes them in their orgasm n they both come really hard n a lot n the lill guy just yells out in bliss as he bein filled af n as he comes there's another surge of involuntary magic just fillin up the room  
then it over  
n gamma n delta just fall down like holy fuck  
n the lill guy falls back on deltas belly n the stuff just splooshes outta him on the ground but this time he just as done as them maybe even more  
n they just catch their breath n get up a lill bit n see him also bein all done like awww yea we did it hi5  
n delta just kinda shuffles back till he on the bed with toby still layin over him n gamma gets up from the ground n crawls in  
n before they know it they both sleepin with the lill guy in between them, both kinda half huggin him, half eachother  
n they all nice n cozy, sleepin good for a long time  
\---  
so now toby just kinda w/ them?? but not officialy or anythin cuz the huge bara skeletons bein all tsundere bout it  
tho gamma kinda more open to him n lets him hang onto his huge fuckin arm n stuff n the lill guy is really just genuinely sweet n cute n polite n cheery  
like it's weird to know how fuckin kinky he is cuz he looks so innocent, but he also not playin it u feel, that's just how he rolls he's very honest  
n gamma respects him but delta is kind of a dick to him like he feels superior cuz he wasn't there when toby fuckin destroyed his bro like he doesn't fuckin know  
then one day toby approaches him while he sittin on his bed by the telly n hops up on his knee n snuggles up to him n gives him kisses n delta like what u want ya lill shit  
n toby is like well, since you asked  
i thought we could make love  
and i'd like to dom you  
n delta just looks at him like AAHAHAHHAHAHAHA WHAT  
dude you're like ten times smaller than me ur a tini tiny lill skelly you can't top me lmao  
n toby is like why not? i am perfectly capable  
n delta is like lmfao i'd like to see ya try  
n toby is like okay! n he pushes into delta all he can but delta not movin a bit he like a huge boulder he just sits there n laughs at the lill guy like lol how'd that work out for ya  
n toby is like well would you be so kind as to lay on your back please?  
and delta just puts his hand behind his head like haha fuckin make me  
n toby is like oh? you want me to... do that kind of dominating?  
n delta is like whatever man! knock yerself out  
n toby is like what safe word do you want then?  
n delta is like i won't be needin a fuckin safeword little buddy lol  
n toby is like hmm, okay then  
okay then  
n he gets up n shoves into delta real hard with some help of his magic n delta just fuckin falls over on the bed like whoa damn but then he just laughs more while toby gets up n crawls over this huge fucker n straddles his belly  
n delta lookin up at him w/ his hands under his head n legs crossed like lmao what u gon do little man  
n toby just like i still think we should have a safeword i don't wanna hurt you  
n delta like heh sure i'll yell somethin like oh no plz stop destroyin me ya lill midget i can't handle all this dick LMAO  
n toby just like hmm, a bit excessive... but i suppose that could work  
then he shifts back a bit n delta just waitin what he'll do n he starts tryin to take his shirt off but delta not cooperation n it's pretty much impossible to get it off like this n the more toby tries the more delta just chuckles like the asshole he is  
then toby just looks up at him with a pouty frown like okay, i see how you want it  
n delta stops laughin when his whole lill body just begins glowin like crazy n when it stops a bunch of these long blue tendrils swarm outta his ribcage n delta like the fuck??  
n he tries to get up but suddenly his wrists are bound n violently pushed back to the bed edges n so are his legs n toby just sits up on him while he tryin to get loose, chucklin nervously like come on it can't be that-  
then toby suddenly grabs his jaw n makes him face him n like  
whoa  
he lookin pretty serious  
like even tho he smol n cute now he lookin damn srs  
but delta still not convinced like yea cool but what the fuck ya gonn do jump on my belly till i get a stomach ache lmao  
n toby just pulls him closer n kisses him deep n even kinda fierce n he makin out w/ him for a while n when delta tries to turn away he holdin him straight w/ his magic real good  
then delta squirms slightly when he feelin his pants gettin pulled down till they gon n toby shifts back till his butt presses on his dick n then he turns around n straddles the huge fuckin thing n humps him real slow while runnin his hands over the tip n delta breathin harder n chucklin like i'm curious how u wanna dominate me when my dicks half yer size  
toby looks back to him with the same serious look, then grabs his dick by the base pretty hard n bam there goes the magical surge again n delta tries to fight against it w/ his own magic but holy shit the little guy is like a fuckin powerhouse like he doesn't fuck around he's powerful as fuck  
n against his will delta now has a vag n now he kinda scared  
but then he just scoffs again like yea cool trick einstein but i'm still too big for yer lill dick dumbass  
n toby turns around n straddles his underbelly n like swoops down till his tiny lill vag pressed against his huge fuckin clit n humps him slowly like i won't be needing a phallus to dominate you  
n as he says that his chest just lights up more n dozens of those tendril-like magic appendages swarm out n delta finally loses his smile like i shoud've seen that one comin  
n he like ok ok slow down maybe we really should have a safeword  
n without a fuckin flinch in a really serious voice toby just goes you already set one  
it was if i recall "please stop destroying me you little midget i can't handle all this"  
n delta just like  
fuck  
wow i just dug myself the biggest fuckin hole i could've imagined  
but he can't think anymore cuz some of the things swarm up to his vag n start goin up n down his slit while toby still slowly humpin his clit n he like lets start out easy shall we  
n one or two of those things slip in easily  
n like they're pretty thin compared to how huge that pussy is so delta pretty ok but then more start goin in  
n he just clenches his teeth like eyyy i can handle this, whatever  
n toby goes real slow he just adds one by one n doesn't move em in him just stuffs him w/ more  
n at first it's p okay but they just keep comin n soon delta kinda breathless n even kinda scared cuz he reeeeely doesn't wanna have to say that thing n admit he bein fucked over by this lill shit but he also scared where this will go  
n toby just keeps goin till it seems like the limit n then stops n delta just barely catchin his breath like the fullness is overwhelming n toby just stares down at him with this serious look like even tho he so tiny n cute he looks fuckin scary  
n he just waits a bit n then says i think you can take more  
n delta like what no! dude that's en-aaAAAAH!  
n toby just squeezes another one in n then watches delta squirm n clench his teeth n after he calms down a bit he goes  
i think you can take one more  
n delta like no no no nO-AAAAAH! DUDE, FUCKIN-  
n toby just raises his eyebrows like you want to tell me something?  
but delta just clenches his teeth harder he not wantin to give in his ego so he just turns his head n holds his fists harder  
n toby goes  
i think  
you can take  
one more  
n delta like DUDE FUCKIN STOP MAN I CAN'T YOU ASSHOLE  
but toby not lisonin he begins stuffin another one in n this has delta cryin out like FUCK AAAH FUCK THIS IS TOO MUCH DUDE THIS IS-  
then toby is like fine then  
n grabs his belly hard n a huge surge of magic changes his insides again makin the vag bigger than before  
n delta just heaves tryin to catch his breath n toby waits for him to calm down again then goes  
there, that's better isn't it  
now you can surely take a couple more  
n by now delta kinda considerin makin him stop like it's not really painful per say but holy shit it's really intense n overwhelmin n altho he doesn't wanna admit it's much more than he can handle  
but he still holdin on like he really doesn't wanna let the little guy win like this so he just grunting n gasping over n over while toby slowly stuffs him more n more  
n then when he starts yellin again for him to fuckin stop or he'll tear his little fuckin head off he grabs his belly n makes the vag bigger again then waits for him to calm down n when he catches his breath he says just a few more and i'll stop  
n he sticks a few in then goes just one more now  
n delta clenches his teeth while that one slips in again then when it stops deep inside he just pants and gasps for air the toby is like just one more now  
n delta grunts loudly when that one slips in n also can barely catch his breath when it stops movin  
n toby looks down at him in all that seriousness like  
just one more now  
n delta like NO! NONONO NO MORE, PLEASE!  
n toby stops n raises his eyearches a bit like hmm? fine then, no more  
n delta can't help but just fall back in relief  
but toby makes him face him again like  
now  
i'll start moving them  
should i move them all at once?  
n delta arches his back when all of them move a little bit out n back in again pressed against his walls so tightly  
then toby smiles like  
or each one individually?  
n then delta just fuckin loses his breath n his eye go wide when all of the things inside him start squirmin, just a bit at first  
then they go faster n harder all around his insides n delta just kicks n arches his back n clenches his fists tightly n toby just sits on his violently shakin form n smiles a bit lookin down at him  
n delta is fuckin gone man like this shit is intense as fuck n he tries really hard to talk but can't catch his breath at first then when he does all he can say is short breathed PLE-ASE! P-PLE-AS-S-ST-OP!  
n toby just lets him squirm for a lill more, then finally pulls like half of those things out n lets them disappear  
n delta just glad it's not that much anymore n now just lays on his back n moans n pants hard with his eye sockets teary n saliva all over his jaw while toby just touches around the sensitive spots quite gently  
then he leans down n gives the big guy a lill kiss before he backs lower till he over his clit again  
n he grabs the thing n just rubs it for a bit, then uses his magic on i n it grows a bit bigger n he rubs over it again till it right over his own vag n he takes in that lill bit that's there n just moves back n forth in the wet mess  
delta now has his rolled back eyes hazy as fuck n is barely even there n toby tangles the rest of the tendrils together n moves em in n out real gentle while still ridin his clit till delta shakes n whimpers as he comes one final time n then just falls back on the sheets, done like a fuckin seinfeld episode  
n toby pulls out n lets all the appendages disappear includin the ones holdin delta down, then moves his hips just a lill bit more till he satisfied  
delta just fuckin glad he alive like that was intense as fuck  
n toby lets his magic set back, then gets the cold sheet n pulls it over him, rubbin his sweaty bones softly while snugglin up to him like you did well, you did very well, you lasted long, you were so good  
n delta can just barely even mumble while toby continues to comfort him till he falls asleep with toby still petting his skull softly  
\---  
toby is w/ gamma n delta for a while n these two guys learn to actually really respect him not just cuz he stronk but also cuz he's actually really sweet n kind  
n what used to feel dumb, like why should the two big ass motherfuckers take shit from this little asshole right, now feels right cuz he deserves some damn respect even if he tiny n cute  
n truth be they both love him so much he so cool  
then one day they chillin n suddenly somebody at them like HEADS UP YOU MOTHERFUCKERS n tobys papyrus shows up ready to fuck shit up  
n he calls in the blasters n gamma n delta call em too n they all ready to fight even tho they dunno why then toby is like brother!!! n runs to his bro n hugs him n delta n gamma like what  
oh, okay, u his bro  
cool  
n swapyrus pretty confused like wait aren't you two sick fucks holding him here and abusing him?? n gamma n delta just look at each other with an amused grin then just burst out laughing n laugh loudly for a few minutes n swapyrus is like what did i say  
n gamma n delta are like dude ur lill bro is a fuckin riot we couldn't do anythin to him if we tried it's more likely that he'd be the one fuckin up us LMAO  
n swapyrus is like........... what  
my brother?? the tiny cute lill guy???  
n gamma n delta just put their huge fuckin hands on his shoulders like bro u got no idea  
then toby n swaps hug a lot n toby tells him how nice delta n gamma had been to him like they're really nice guys n swaps is like uh, sure...??  
srsly tho, i'm takin ya home now  
n toby is like oh... yes of course, i forgot  
n he hugs delta n gamma, like, he gets them low enough n holds his tiny arms around their necks like thank u guys u were really nice to me ilu both  
then he takes his bros hand n waves goodbye n suddenly gamma n delta alone again n like  
damn  
they sad  
n like dis shit changes them hella now they much more sympathetic to ppl like they're not such huge assholes as they were before but they miss the lill guy hella  
then one day toby comes back, just like that  
n they like YOOOO n hug him real tight n smooch him hella like OMG YA BACK n toby is like yes i finally convinced my brother to let me visit!  
i have brought you gentlemen some gifts from my world  
n he brings them a bunch of neat stuff, mostly ketchup n some books  
n says he can be w/ them a few days but not more cuz swaps is rly not likin him hangin out w/ these two he's bein protective, n tbh for good reasons  
these two don't really have the best rep around the void, obviously  
so now toby can visit them for a couple days every week or so n they always waitin for him n are so happy to see him  
n sometimes even swaps comes over mostly to just check on them n it's just real weird to him to see his tini tiny lill bro with these two huge scary goons like damn  
anyway, enough expo let's get some filth goin on  
so delta tells gamma bout that last time n how fuckin intense of a dom toby is n gamma like lmao u got rekt u dumbass but then he can't stop thinkin bout it like oh no i actually kinda want to git rekt too damn  
so one day when toby is over n delta ain't home for reasons i didn't bother to think up he approaches the subject w/ the lill guy like  
so yeah, uh  
heard what you did to my bro the other day, he said you fucked him up man  
like  
that u fucked him up good  
n toby is like well, yes, as a matter of fact i did "F up" your brother, so to say  
i think it was a good experience for both of us  
why are you asking?  
n gamma is like uhhhh, weeeell, i kinda thought i'd ask u to... u kno what nwm  
n toby is like... is being dominated by me something you would enjoy?  
n gamma is like i guess??? i dunno man forghetaboutit  
n they then don't talk bout it anymore n gamma feels kinda dumb  
then the next time toby comes over n delta ain't home toby approaches gamma like i brought you something for a very special occasion i planned  
n gamma is like um ok what is is  
n toby is like you'll see, now, would you like me to dominate you??  
n gamma is like whoa damn lill guy ain't beatin round the bush n toby just smiles cheerily n hugs the big guy  
then gamma lifts him up n sits down on the bed n puts the tiny lill guy in his lap n they kiss n snuggle a bunch  
toby has to almost stand up to reach tho lmao  
then he like okay, but  
for this to work i need you to do everything i say  
n he already gettin that dom posture on n gamma is like holy shit???? holy??? shit???? dick is diamonds  
n he like yea anythin you say lill guy  
n toby is like good n pushes him down on the bed n gives him a lill smooch then pulls back like get on your knees n face the headboard  
then he takes all the pillows n shit n stacks them up into a big pile on one end of the bed like you can lie your head and chest in these but keep on your knees n gamma like lol okay  
then toby ties a sash around his eyes n then unpacks some stuff while gamma just kneelin there like um, should i do anythin n toby is like don't move n gamma like damn he orderin me good okay  
toby puts big fuckin over the head earphones on gamma n then takes a while to conjure some of those tendril things n ties his wrists together like don't take off the earphones or the sash or i'll be mad n he just gettin real srs n gamma like holy shit i really didn't think he could actually sound intimidatin i though delta was just bein a big fuckin pussy but here it is holy fuck  
Toby also ties his mouth, i don't like ballgags so it's just that thing here u like put a rug between his jaws whatever  
toby asks gamma like ten times if he sure he wants this cuz he won't be able to back out but gamma trust him so he down to it  
n toby like okay n gives him a lill smooch just to seal the deal  
so now gamma all tied up n waitin  
n toby takes his sweet ass time leavin gamma in the dark  
gettin some calm music in his headphones  
then finally he moves behind him n like lays over his lower back n begins rubbin his bones softly n gamma like aw yis good shit  
n toby takes his pants off n touches round his pelvic bones n then swoops down under his dick n like rubs it over his chest n thighs  
he has to kinda use his entire body to jerk the guy off just cuz he too fuckin big  
n he licks n sucks n slobers all over his tip while he jackin him off with both his arms n legs, like rubbin his femurs over him but goin real slow n enjoyin how gamma tryin to buck against him n everytime he goes too low toby pushes his foot against his pubis and commands him in a really serious voice to not do that  
n after a bit of that gamma tremblin with want n whimperin n beggin through the rag in his mouth n toby eventually gets his own pants off n shifts closer to gammas head so he hears him better n starts fingering himself n tellin gamma all about it n teasin him hard n gamma so fuckin needy now just goin crazy  
n toby finally shifts back low and presses against his pubis with both feet to push him further away then takes his dick n presses his tip against his vag till it pops in n he just stays like that n doesn't move or say anything just smirks n watched gamma slowly just fuckin lose it like he not sure if he allowed or not but he can't wait no more n start buckin against him n he got enough space to move so he fucks toby hard while the lill guy just holds still under him  
n eventually gamma rammin into him hard n toby only harly surpressin his urge to yell as he usually does n as gamma comes closer he kinda lays down on the guy n goes in deep af n since toby ain't sayin anythin he comes into him pretty damn hard  
then he all breathless layin on him w/ his dick still deep inside then suddenly feels tobys tiny body resonate w/ magic under his ectobelly n toby pushes him back on his knees easily like  
i did not allow you to do that now did i  
n he moves from under him n behind him n pulls his pants off more then grabs the base of his dick n uses his magic to manipulate gamma till he has a pussy  
n he kneelin behind him n reaches his hand down the slit n like rubs his ulna n radius between the tips of the lips lightly while takin a hold of his clit in his hand n rubbin n kneadin it softly  
n he smooches n then licks n nibbles the very bottom of the lips n gamma just holdin up n breathin hard n moanin n tryin to beg for more but his words barely audible through the rug  
n he lovin it so far like aw yis he bein dominated so good like he under that lill guys every whim n he so good n benevolent to him n just keeps buildin him up good n he can't wait for the tentacles to fuck him like delta was tellin him about  
like he ready for some intense shit n he pumped af  
then suddenly he can hear tobys low whisperin voice in his earphones like  
hello sweetheart, this is your pilot speaking, heh  
I sincerely hope you like the ride so far  
it's about to get bumpy  
i wonder, what was the biggest thing you ever took?  
i'd guess it was deltas appendage, right?  
yes, you're both very big, but it's strange to me how little you ever experiment with your other magic aspects, so to say  
n he draws his other hand over his slit n then pops his hand in n rubs it over the inner side quite roughly n gamma moanin hard  
n he reaches his head a little lower n like buries his mouth in between the lips n licks him hard over the very bottom of the slit n enjoys hearin gamma trying to keep his shit together  
then toby stops for a while n just smiles like i like how big you are to me  
but this is just big enough for delta to have his way with you, is it not?  
that's hardly enough for the purposes of what i have prepared  
let me get that for you  
n suddenly he reachin his hand in n before gamma can even get used to that he reaches in his other one too n like  
sure gamma big af n toby smol but he still not big enough for this to not be a lot to take in so he lays his chest down into the pillows n moans hard though the rug n toby just chuckles softly into his earphones while he's streching him with both arms slowly  
then he uses his magic inside him to strech him better n make the vag bigger n now it's no longer that much to handle both his hands n gamma relaxes slightly but then he feelin toby reachin in even deeper till his chest is pressed against his lips n he again lickin on the lill end spot  
n gamma kinda not sure where this is goin yet but then he feelin toby rub his skull down the slit till it against his entrance too n his shoulders are a bit more wide n he can barely take that  
n he kinda can't believe this is what's goin on of all things n moans hard through the rug like confusedly n only hears toby chuckle everytime gamma gives him a muffled moan of pure confusion n even somewhat fear like he kinda afraid how far dis gunn go  
then just when it starts gettin too much he feels toby widen the spot again n now he can move his lill form more freely n he exhales in content like your insides feels great  
i love the way the walls muffle your moaning  
i can feel the beating of your soul, your trembling  
i can't wait to make it all so much more intense  
n he pushes in till he there to the end of his ribs n then starts movin his lill form back n forth  
just a little at first, rhythmically n softly  
but then goes harder n harder n gamma has this combination of fear n excitement n incredible overwhelmin pleasure clouding his head n he moanin so hard n toby speeds up n grabs at his insides and draws his tongue out and licks his walls hard n even nibbles on em a lill bit  
n gamma barely keepin on his knees n when he starts tremblin n movin too much toby suddenly stops like now now, i didn't say you can do that  
n he materializes more of those tendril things n holds him in position better like that's better  
you're doing so good  
now hold still  
n he pushes in even deeper n gamma tries real hard but the bumps of his bones and his movements and just holy damn n he tremblin so hard n his insides movin n squeezin n toby is like tsk tsk i told you not to move  
n suddenly he moves in even deeper until his lill skeleton butt pops in n gamma kinda can't believe he goin in this deep like he didn't think it'd go this far n this shit is absolutely overwhelmin n he damn full  
but just when toby reaches the end, cuz obviously they don't have a womb or a cervix, the uses his magic up in there again to make it big enough to fit in all the way  
n gamma moanin so hard n barely keepin it together like can u imagine holy damn n now that toby all the way in he stays still for a while just lettin gamma get acustomed n talkin to him softly like you're doing so well sweetheart, you're so strong and brave, you deserve a treat now don't you  
n toby starts movin in him the slightest bit, just softly rockin back n forth n rubbin his hands over his walls and licking at the sensitive spots n goin real slow so gamma doesn't get too overwhelmed  
n like damn he already so damn gone like holy shit  
n soon he can't hold it anymore n tightens up around toby n the lill guy lovin in like gettin fuckin drenched n squeezed in the soft hot flesh n hearin gamma moaning so hard till he just fuckin slumps down only help up by tobys magic now  
n toby just chuckles like i bet that felt real nice did it not? but it's hardly over so don't you dare quit now  
here's a little something to keep you going  
n he grabs at his walls n send another strong surge of his magic n suddenly all the fatigue n hazyness is gone n gamma awake af  
n everything feels intense n real damn good again n toby just chuckles like  
now  
i'll turn over  
n he starts wrigglin to the side n gamma moanin so hard like this feels really weird but so damn good  
n finally toby on his back n gamma losin it so fuckin bad  
n toby waits a bit, just kinda hangin in there  
n the place is a lill bit more wide now from all the streching so he can move his hands around better n he checks his lill mic which is the only thing on him, he has it strapped to his collarbone so to not lose it in there that wouldn't be too great  
then he like  
gamma  
how does this all feel?  
are you enjoying this? have you ever felt anything like this?  
n gamma can't really say anything he just grunting and moaning through the rug in response  
n toby is like i want you to start moving now  
rock yourself back and forth, move your insides, do it for me  
n gamma barely holdin his shit together but he does his best n starts movin n toby just lays there n moves his hips really slowly n gamma keeps goin n then starts goin faster n harder n toby knows he close so now he like good boy gamma, you're making me feel so nice, now  
i'm gonna make you lose it  
n gamma suddenly feels the lill guy surge up with magic all up inside him n his covered up eye sockets go wide n he just yells out when he feels the tendrils swarm from the lill guy all around his insides  
n it so damn overwhelming he bites right through the rug with his huge fuckin teeth n now he moanin out loud and begging toby to go easy but toby havin none of that he's gunn make this be something to fuckin remember  
n he lets go of gammas wrists n everything n just concentrates all his efforts into making more n more of those magic tentacle things n they movin all around gammas insides n he just falls the fuck down n rolls over n just writhes on the bed moaning so loud n grabbing at the sheets and biting into his hands and holding onto his swelling up belly n holy shit man  
n the things move all around inside him n also poke out n touch all over his lips n press against his clit n gamma just fuckin gone man he just arches his back so hard n his eye sockets water up n he just choking back moans now n then he comes so fucking hard like he completely loses his shit n it takes him so fucking long to catch his breath n then he just screams out and it just goes on for so damn long  
n then finally he don n just  
falls back n pretty much blacks out  
n the lill guy calls back all the things n then talks to gamma softly and assures him how well he did and how good it was and how much he loves him till the big guy falls into some real deep sleep, just like that  
then later that evening delta comes back from irrelevanttotheplot land n finds his bro just fuckin rekt on the sheets n just lookin at him like damn  
all that sweat n saliva n tears on his face n even just the pose he sleepin in just splayed out on his back, fuckin wasted  
n delta like whoa the lill guy fucked him up good where is-  
n just  
sees toby through the ecto flesh all up inside him like what  
......what  
n toby just smiles cheerily n waves at him a bit n delta is like ................................ok  
like why am i even surprised this kinky lill hoe up to anythin  
n he lays besides his bro n hugs both him n toby by extension  
n they sleep all bundled up together n everything is gud  
n i just talked for like 3 hours

**Author's Note:**

> congrats, you made it thru, you may go pour bleach in your eyes now


End file.
